


It's a....!

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Birth, DaddyBatch, F/M, Fanfic, Gen, benedict cumberbatch fluff, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day is here! The birth of Ben and yours third child is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a....!

Previously:

"Morning Darling." You kiss Ben awake. 

"Morning my love." He says and kisses you back. Then reaches his hand down to your very pregnant belly. "Morning little one, I can't wait to see you."

Smiling you hold his hand that's on your belly. 

"I love you." You whisper to Ben. 

"I love you." He smiles back. 

You feel a sharp pain...

"Ben..." You breath heavily as you hold your stomach.

He looks to you in a slight panic. Sure it's the third time you two have been through this but it's always a little scary.

"Is it?" He manages

"Mmmm hhmm..." You say. 

"Tom? Hey buddy could you please come over to watch the kids? ______ is having contractions. My parents will be coming soon to take over but the contractions are getting closer and we need to go." Ben called Tom Hiddleston who lives just around the corner.

Soon Ben has you downstairs and Tom arrives. Tom hugs you and Ben and sees you off, the kids are still asleep.

"I'll call later!" Ben says as he helps you into the car.

"Best of wishes you two." Tom answers and waves you two off.

Ben grabs you're hand.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here for you, I'm not leaving your side." He says.  
_____________________

Arriving at the hospital a short time after the staff gets you and Ben to a room and settled. 

Contractions are five minutes apart now and they are getting more painful as they come. Ben hasn't left your side since getting in the room, just like he promised. 

"Another one..." You say in pain.

"Breathe love, remember to breathe." Ben says as your hand tightens around his.

You take slow breaths in and out until the contraction is over. 

"That's my girl." A smiling Benedict says as it passes.

A knock at the door is heard, it's the doctor coming to check your progress. 

"Hello. How are things going?" The doctor asks.

"Wooo... I guess it's going okay." You say.

"Are you feeling okay? How are the contractions?" He says as he checks the monitor printout. 

"They are getting very painful. God I hope this is over soon." You reply.

"Dad how are you doing?" The doctor asks Benedict.

"I just hate seeing my wife in this much pain, but otherwise I couldn't be happier." 

"Okay I'm getting ready to check." The doctor says to prepare you.

"Breathe, breathe... Okay your at 8 cm now." The doctor says.

"Not much longer darling." Ben says as he holds your hand, thumb rubbing the back of your hand.  
********  
Another hour and a half pass by and you finally are at 10 cm and ready to deliver.

"Okay mum and dad, shouldn't be to much longer and you can hold your baby in your arms." The doctor says as he gets you into position.

"You've don't this twice before so it should go fairly quickly, you know what to do. Ready?" He adds.

You glance at Ben and he nods his head as he looks back to you before placing a kiss on your forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here with you." He says tenderly.

"Okay push down until the count of ten. One...two...three...four....five...." The nurse continues to count until ten.

You exhale sharply at the end and get ready to push again. You hold Benedict's hand tightly and bear down.

Contraction is over and you do some deep breathing. This continues for another twenty minutes before you start to get tired and emotional.

"Please!" You beg unsure of who you are begging to.

"It's okay sweetheart. Breathe, deep breaths love." Ben reassures you.

You go into another contraction and bear down for another count of ten, and another count of ten after that.  
Exhaling sharply and pleading   
"Ben!" You say almost at a yell.

"Shh...shhh. I'm here, I'm right here. You're almost there." He says as he strokes your hair and holds your hand. 

"One...two...three..." The count continues as the next contraction comes.

"Gahhhh!!" You scream out in pain. You continue pushing and the doctor and nurses announce they can see the head crowning.

You scream again and grip poor Benedict's hand so tight you may break it.   
"Oww..." He says under his breath in pain and bites down in his lower lip. 

"It's almost here!" The doctor says.

A few more pushes and you are beginning to want to give up in so much pain.

"I can't...I can't..." You say exasperated. 

"No no, none of that talk love. You are almost there honey. I can see the head!" Ben says.

"A few more pushes dear!" The nurse says.

One final push and a few screams from you and the baby is out.

"It's a boy!" Announces the doctor happily. "Congratulations guys!" He adds.

Ben and you begin to cry. Ben leans over to your forehead and places light kisses all over it.   
"You did it darling, you did it." He says.

"Dad, you want to cut the cord?" The doctor says and Ben goes to cut it. The nurses take the baby boy over to clean and weigh him, Ben follows closely behind taking pictures and wiping tears from his cheeks.

He returns soon with the baby wrapped up in a blue blanket and cap. He comes to your side and leans down to show you the baby. Still crying you two share a kiss and Ben hands the baby to you. 

"Hi baby... I'm so happy you're here." You say through the tears. Ben chuckles and brushes the baby's small hand with his finger. He leans down to you again. "I love you so much... Thank you." He says as he wipes the tears from your cheeks then his own.

"I love you too, thank you..." You say.

You both are overjoyed with the arrival of your little baby boy. Ben says "Alexander?". You nod your head in agreement "Alexander...".

The nurse comes to take Alex to the nursery for some routine checks and promises to bring him back soon. Ben texts everyone the good news.

The text states:  
"It's a boy!  
Alexander William Cumberbatch   
8.5 pounds and 20" long."

Ben sends it with a photo attached. Then calls his parents to announce the news, they are thrilled and say they will be up tonight to visit with the children. 

A number of calls come in with congratulations and well wishes. Many say they will visit soon.

Ben returns to you and holds your hand, brushing your hair with his other hand he couldn't be happier just sitting with you knowing that he is a father for a third time. 

"I love you..." You both say again.   
*********  
Later that evening Wanda, Timothy, Charlie and Eva show up to visit.  
"Hi guys." You say quietly as they walk into the room.

Ben is holding a sleepy Alex. Everyone comes over to see the new addition.   
"Is that my baby brother?" Charlie says quietly.  
"Yes son, he sure is." Ben says and allows Charlie and Eva to kiss Alex on the head gently.  
"Say hi Alex. This is your big brother and sister." Ben says. 

Everyone coos over Alex and takes turns holding him and taking pictures.   
*********

Two days you stayed in the hospital but today you finally get to come home! You can't wait to get back to your own house and your own bed. 

"Ready baby?" Benedict asks you.

"Absolutely!" You say while holding Alex. 

Ben has already had valet being his car around and he placed all the flowers and gifts in the car before joining you and Alex out of the hospital.

Ben puts Alex in his car seat and then helps you get in the back seat before getting in and pulling off heading for home.

"I'm so happy we are going home." You say. 

Ben looks in the rear view mirror as he stops for a stoplight. "I'm so happy to have you two come home." 

Smiling you look down to Alex and put your finger out and let him wrap his tiny hand around it. Shortly you all pull up in the driveway and get out to head inside. 

"Mummy, Daddy." Charlie and Eva say as he runs to greet you both.   
"Hi babies!" You say, "hello kids!" Ben says and sits Alex's seat on the floor by the couch and Timothy joins him to help unload gifts and flowers. 

Visitors have stopped by and left lots of gifts at the house with Timothy and Wanda who have been keeping the children there. 

Wanda helps you sit down on the sofa and offers to get anything you may need. 

"I'm fine thanks. Doctor says I can do almost anything so I'm okay. You say.

Wanda picks up Alex out of his seat and holds him rocking him in her arms. 

Charlie comes over and sits beside Wanda and stares at Alex. "I got my wish..."

"I'm sorry honey, what did you say?" Wanda asks as you look over towards them and Ben and Timothy walk back inside. 

"I got my birthday wish... I wished for a baby brother." Charlie says. You all chuckle and your eyes meet with Ben's. Just a look with no words, but you both see the love and joy in each other's eyes.

It's going to be a wonderful life.   
_________________

I hope you enjoyed as much as I did writing the last chapter to "A Birthday Wish". Check out my other work as well. Thank you for reading!


End file.
